Problem: A silver pair of shorts costs $$12$, and a popular pink shirt costs $11$ times as much. How much does the pink shirt cost?
The cost of the pink shirt is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $12$ $11 \times $12 = $132$ The pink shirt costs $$132$.